User talk:FloatingInDarkness
Welcome to the Camp Half-Blood Role Play Wiki!!! Thank you for your edit to the Forum:Wolfgang Charon Kulinsky page. As you are new here you start out at Entry Level, if you haven't done so already please visit the Getting Started page to learn how to get your character claimed, and what to do from there. As an entry level user, you are allowed one character spot. Once you have a character claimed, and have your page up, here are some useful places to start learning your way around the wiki. Forums List of Policies User Levels Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- BachLynn23 (Talk) 02:09, 18 April 2012 Category:Entry Level First Warning OK this is your first verbal warning for making a huge scene in chat today. Please fix your attidue or you may receive a temporary block. Please read our Policies if you are confused about anything, or contact an admin. [[User:Orbstar|'Orbs']] (Talk to me!) 02:15, April 29, 2012 (UTC) Edit Hey Float, I edited your badge a little. Don't worry, I just added a little at the end plus added it to the categories. Hope you're not mad about it or anything. Goodbyes Begin every journey 05:57, May 22, 2012 (UTC) you used the wrong templatye in our discussion on michael kraven's page OceanKing 20:29, May 26, 2012 (UTC) Are you a guy or a girl OceanKing 16:48, May 30, 2012 (UTC) why does it matter FloatingInDarkness 16:50, May 30, 2012 (UTC) It doesnt i just thought i would ask OceanKing 16:54, May 30, 2012 (UTC) *shrugs* boy girl I feel its just determined by genetics. Phycologically speaking you determine (meaning your parents) whether you'r a boy or girl. FloatingInDarkness 16:57, May 30, 2012 (UTC) Okay than how about this are you phisically speaking and i mean phisically speaking as in body a boy or a girl. OceanKing 23:17, May 30, 2012 (UTC) oh have you posted *thought she her gender on profile* So your a girl OceanKing 11:23, May 31, 2012 (UTC) image The image you are using for your charater's WB, http://camphalfbloodroleplay.wikia.com/wiki/File:Picture_27.png is already in use by Lore for their charie Lucia Price so you'll have to use a different image RP? Hey wanna rp? My internet's glitching so I can't get to chat. Goodbyes Begin every journey 04:38, June 3, 2012 (UTC) Yeah sure who/where? FloatingInDarkness 04:47, June 3, 2012 (UTC) JAck Schultz.. New charrie? :) Goodbyes Begin every journey 04:59, June 3, 2012 (UTC) Yeah. Drunk scene :) With Irina Ok then. So to the forest? you post first. Goodbyes Begin every journey 05:08, June 3, 2012 (UTC) yeah and post on Irina's page. FloatingInDarkness 05:10, June 3, 2012 (UTC) Did you post in the forest? Goodbyes Begin every journey 05:27, June 3, 2012 (UTC) Yeah Forest/Deep Forest FloatingInDarkness 05:30, June 3, 2012 (UTC) Float, how do I respong to Fallen's post in the forest?? :/ Goodbyes Begin every journey 03:26, June 5, 2012 (UTC) Thanks, also, I'd like you to have this: --⁓ Attis Reyes (Pikapi • Talk • ) 23:53, June 7, 2012 (UTC) page Think I fixed your other page as well :) Btw, I posted on Cole, in case you didn't see. "I need you to teach me [[User_talk:RubyRose|'How to trust you.' ღ"]] 04:04, June 10, 2012 (UTC) rp you left chat so I'm not sure if you got my message or not, but after we finish the coffee rp, how about the park? I can use Ivona if you want and you can use Aubin. "I need you to teach me [[User_talk:RubyRose17|'How to trust you.' ღ"]] 22:34, June 11, 2012 (UTC) soul Le congrats! Also i posted at the park in case chu did not see, }} for chu: can you reply on Belle Legandary_sky was here! Send Me an Iris Message! 17:39, June 22, 2012 (UTC) I've posted on Belle but i cant reply after you today since i gotta go but i'll reply when i can (hopefully tomorrow) Legandary_sky was here! Send Me an Iris Message! 18:11, June 22, 2012 (UTC) can you please reply on Belle Zarola Legandary_sky was here! Send Me an Iris Message! 11:56, June 25, 2012 (UTC) Hey mocha is on so if you are on get on chat.District 12: Where you can starve to death in safety Sonofboreas16 22:56, June 27, 2012 (UTC) New Hey Float its HG i just remembered that i forgot to tell you that i wanted my page coded in the new style :P srry i didnt say tht b4 Run 'em like, Run 'em, Run 'em WOOP!!! 21:12, July 8, 2012 (UTC) badge Don't go away mad, just go away.Barbett 04:44, July 16, 2012 (UTC) Re:RP I posted. Thanks! Oh, and here: reserved Nyx kid pic you can't use that pic it is use for Lyle Olvera a little something 23:39, July 18, 2012 (UTC) Hey, just a heads up, a rule has been added and it has been decided by Bachie, Lottie, and I that the animal nymphs will NOT be allowed to be demigods before. They have a back history, which will be copy and pasted from, and you may add to it. hey can you please rely on belle and sorry it took me so long to reply i havnt been able to go online Legandary_sky was here! Send Me an Iris Message! 13:38, July 22, 2012 (UTC) images Don't forget you need to change the pics for Luther, as well as the fact that you can only have 3 perm reserved images, and any more than 3 can only be reserved for up to 2 weeks replyed on Belle, sorry it tok me so long. i wasnt able to get onlin til today Legandary_sky was here! Send Me an Iris Message! 15:10, July 29, 2012 (UTC) Hi, Hi, First of all, thank you for coding my characters' pages but can you change the font color? I forgot. Can you change it rather into colors that are visible for the eyes to see? Like white? thanks! MOONOWL (talk) 09:10, July 30, 2012 (UTC)MOONOWL posted just so you know, i posted on Blade ;) ~Ty-Lee, Skip on over! 23:21, July 31, 2012 (UTC)